


It's In the Dynamics

by ShyOwl



Series: Oversight [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gender Roles, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memes, No Plot, Omega Steve, Overprotective Everyone, Overprotective Tony, Stereotypes, Steve is about to knock Tony out, Tony is about to knock Steve up, all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How everyone is (not) handling Steve being an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-o-

"Sam!” Steve held up his shield and locked eyes with his flying friend.

Before Sam’s thoughts could catch up with his instincts he flew to Steve’s side, smashed his feet into the shield, and sent the blond flying right into the midst of the killing robots. Steve landed on his feet after an elegant flip and started his work on the enemies.

Steve felt alive. His skin was tingling as a rush took over his bloodstream. He dipped and spun and rammed his shield into the creatures surrounding him. A few were able to put in at hit or two but they went down quickly. They floundered and spat out electric shocks before flopping to the ground.

It took him less than five minutes to take them all down. He was panting and still eager to bounce on his feet once he realized everything was quiet. That sick soldier part of him hoped for more but he quickly squashed that thought. He was trying to stop feeling so eager for a fight and enjoy when it was over more.

Luckily, it was a bit easier to do now; he had plenty of other things in his life now to keep his attention and hold his fighting-itch at bay. Steve couldn’t keep the loving smile taking over his mouth as he thought of Tony and all that had happened the past two months. How on his finger under his gloves was a small, simple (holy Hell, Tony this is worth HOW MUCH) ring. That he and Tony had just landed back on US-soil after three weeks touring Europe for their honeymoon. And before that, they had shared a quick but lovely and personal wedding ceremony. And a few weeks before that they mated after Bucky unintentionally outed Steve as an Omega.

He was happy. It felt like one of the first times in his life he had actually felt this level of bubbling happiness and he was gifted with this feeling every day.

Steve quickly shuddered the marriage bliss off his shoulders. He didn’t need to think of that in the middle of a battleground. He had yet to check on the team and ensure the fight was officially over before he jumped into victory.

Looking around he couldn’t help but grin at the destruction he caused (hey he can’t help it) and pressed two fingers to the communicator in his mask. “Cap done. Any more?”

“I think you got the rest of ‘em, Rogers. Beautiful dance of doom, by the way.” Bucky responded. “Loved it when you did that spinning kick. Ass looked lovely as usual.”

“I would appreciate you stop using your sniper-scope to check these things out.” Sometimes having the old-Bucky around caused such headaches.

“Naaah. Come on and get to the ship so we can go eat. Already got word the U.N. and S.H.I.E.L.D. are sending the recovery crew to take care of the mess.”

He must’ve missed the message during his fight. An after-battle meal sounded appealing and it was Clint’s turn to pick out the food and he always picked out the best food. Last time he took the whole group to a hole-in-the-wall taco joint. Scott had puked because he couldn’t stop eating after eight tacos. He had then promptly called his daughter to sob about it and get comfort.

Steve’s mouth twitched thinking of Scott and Cassie and how much the Alpha doted on her. Steve wouldn’t lie; he had always wanted a daughter. He knew he still wasn’t ready for a child but maybe he could bring up the topic of it with Tony again sooner than later. It was well known the alpha was more than eager to get some children in the group.

“Copy that.” He placed his shield on his back again and dusted off his gloved hands. The fight with the weak enemy (coughHAMMERcough) took only an hour to handle and the mess was almost non-existent, except for the army of robots…but it really was nothing in comparison to their history. Besides, the mess had many benefits as a large portion of the robots would get gathered up and donated to universities all over the country for students to study. And there were absolutely no casualties or injuries except for one broken paw of a stray pit-bull puppy (which earned the absolute wrath of Natasha who decided to try and choke a bitch of a robot out in revenge). 

He kicked one of his fallen opponents to the side and started to make his way to the rendezvous point.

“Steve!” 

At his name, Steve looked up to see Iron Man flying towards him and raised his hand to show he was fine to his mate. It didn’t seem to calm Tony’s speed down at all as he hit the ground with a large boom and was then running towards the blond as his armor started to disappear.

“Oh, no.” Steve groaned, recognizing the expression on Tony’s face. It did not mean anything well.

“Steve!” He grabbed Steve’s face, ripping the blue helmet off, and looked over him in a panic. “Are you ok? Does it hurt?”

“Uh?” Steve blinked, a dead robot in one hand and roughly thirteen more at his feet.

“Wilson! What the fuck were you thinking?!” Tony roared as he continued to smush Steve’s face around and tried to get into his uniform to check for hidden injuries. Steve would’ve swatted his hands away if he wasn’t so overwhelmed by the amount of stupidity clogging the air.

“I wasn’t thinking! He just held up his shield and I reacted! Man, are you ok?” Sam asked in a panic as he landed by the two.

“Uh?”

“Of course he’s not ok! You kicked him into a mosh-pit of murderous killing machines! He could’ve died!”

“Oh Jesus, help me.” Steve slapped a hand over his face. “I’m FINE. Stop fretting!”

“I dunno. I thought I saw one of those things go for his ass.” Natasha chirped as she walked by, playfully swinging her own dismembered robotic arm around in one hand and cradling the drooling stray pit pup in the other. Its name was now Queen Annie the Fourth and she growled at anyone who got close. Nat, not Queen Annie.

“NOT. HELPING.”

“Do I look like Jesus? Of course I’m not going to help.” Natasha said as she continued on back to the plane. “Come along Queen Annie. You’re getting your nails painted after we get you a pink and black cast. With skull stickers.”

“It did what?!” And like that Tony was ripping Steve’s clothes off to check for any sign of bruising.

“TONY!”

“Oh, come on you two. No one wants to see you get down and dirty.” Bucky walked over, his rifle slung against his shoulder. “Steve, I thought better of you. What happened to your dignity? Get a few thousand rounds of sex and all of a sudden you’re a fiend. Shame.”

“Not now, Barnes. Tony!” Steve yelped when he heard and felt a large rip. “This is my suit—stop it!”

“Where did they touch you?” The billionaire snarled.

“They were trying to kill me, not grope me!” 

“That’s not better!” Tony’s fingers finally reached skin and he pressed his palms and fingertips over Steve’s back and hips. “Tell me if anything hurts. Is this a fucking BRUISE?”

“We just had a fight, Tony! Yes it’s a bruise. It’ll be gone in two hours. Sam! Stop weeping!” Steve grabbed the back of Tony’s neck to try and pry him away. “Tony, you’re not stripping me in the middle of a battle-field.”

“There’s a cut too! A cut! You’re bleeding!” Tony continued to scream, ignoring Steve.

“I’m so sorry man!” Sam continued to wail.

“Did they try to go for your nipples? Those are mine too!”

“You’re not going to die are you, Steve?”

Steve’s face spasamed and his fingers popped as they formed into fists that were desperate to crack a cheek in. “Both of you are idiots.”

“FRIDAY, get the medical kits out and prepare a hot bath for my Omega. He’s been gravely wounded.”

“It’s a fucking scratch.”

“Language!” Tony scolded in all seriousness. “We’ll need to inform SHIELD and let the world know. There are prayer circles or some other shit like that, right? Put it on Time Square that the Captain needs attention.”

“What is it with you and showing off on Time Square?” Steve asked no one in particular. “Tony, I don’t need a prayer circle. You’re atheist, remember? And, as said before; It’s. A. Scratch.”

Tony was apparently too far gone in his paranoia to listen. He continued to pry and touch and Steve could admit the attention felt good…but it would be better if they were in the privacy of their room and Tony wasn’t having a panic attack over something that was the equivalent of a papercut.

“Dammit,” Tony snarled. “You shouldn’t be out on the field in your condition.”

“And what condition is that?” Steve hissed coldly.

“An Omega! _My_ Omega! Something is going to happen to you. You have a dangerous danger-kink. You’re far too pretty for your own good. You jump off of thins. OFF OF THINGS. That’s it.” Tony said, his tone final. “You’re out.”

Steve smashed his fist hard into Tony’s (sadly still armored, dammit FRIDAY) gut and watched in satisfaction as he gagged and slumped over. “I think you can read the answer to that, right dear?”

Tony just answered back with a broken groan.

“The plane better be ready because I’m about to commit murder.” Steve ordered as he tried to put his suit back together. It was supposed to be made of some of the strongest fibers known to the industry mixed with some properties used in Tony’s armor. It was strong enough to help deflect attacks and some bullets but didn’t stand a chance against the hands of a protective (insane) billionaire alpha.

“The media is on its way so it may not be best for your image to do something on camera.” Clint hummed back on the comm. “All you hurry up. Nat is ready for takeoff. She wants Queen Annie to the vet pronto. We also need to get you checked out. Tony is right about that, you know.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone was batshit. That’s all there was to it. Everyone around him was out of their minds and he was about to lose his. 

“This is ridiculous.” He muttered as he tried to get his pants from falling off his hips.

“S-Steve!” Tony coughed. “Wait, you can’t just leave my side. At least let me carry you.”

“You even make an attempt at doing that and I’ll aim for something not covered in armor.” Steve hissed.

“But you’re hurt!” Tony whimpered as he picked himself up, clinging to Steve’s side. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s slender waist and allowed his legs to fall limp so the soldier had to drag him. Super solider or not, it was no easy task to carry a limp, whining Iron Man. “ _Steveeeee!_ ”

“I swear, Tony.” He could make out the whirling sound of helicopters and cursed. The backup was close and that meant there would be news outlets not far behind. Barton was correct in one thing; the world probably didn’t need live viewing of Captain America smacking Iron Man bloody with the patriotic shield. Not good for any image. “You can walk with me and that’s it. Better be glad you’re getting that.”

“But-but your injury!”

“Any more words out of your mouth and I add a five-foot distant. Clear?”

Tony looked heartbroken at the thought and slowly pulled himself up and took his hands off of Steve. He then looked at his now Steve-less hands and then back to Steve’s gorgeous waist and bum. “But, but, I need to hold you.”

“Tony.” 

“B-But…but…but you’re hurt!” He whined and moved forward to hold his mate.

“Dammit, Tony!” Steve groaned as he tried to push the clingy mate away. “Five feet, now!”

Tony gave a whimper and counted the feet back but he tried to inch closer, his hands up for a hug. “B-But.”

“Oh, my god.” Bucky grinned. “This is sad.”

“Shut up Barnes.” Steve grumbled, trying to keep his shredded attire from revealing more than he wanted as he stomped to the ship. Tony followed after him, whining and fretting and trying, but failing oh so hard, to keep his worried hands to himself.

Bucky just kept laughing.

-o-

Hours later, the Avenger compound was filled with freshly showered people as they all got ready for a well deserved meal and outing. However, of course, not everyone was in a pleasant mood.

“Sam,” Steve growled as he stared down at his good friend, arms crossed, and a massive Captain America Is Disappointed glare on his face.

“Uhm.” The Falcon gulped.

“Got anything to say?”

“I-I’m sorry for kicking you.”

“Wrong.”

Sam sulked some more. “I-I’m sorry for thinking I should apologize for kicking you?”

“Closer.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is ridiculous. We’ve used that maneuver plenty of times and in far more dangerous situations and it’s always been something we toasted a beer over. Now you had a panic attack which egged Tony on.”

“B-But--”

“No. I’ve heard enough ‘but’ for today. I will make this very clear.” He leaned down to glare at the shaking man. “In battle I’m Captain America first, and therefore the leader. My being an Omega should never, ever make you act like this again. Understand?”

Sam gulped again. Oh, that was a scary look. “Y-Yes sir!”

Steve gave him another hard look before nodded and pulled back. “Good. You’re still getting your ass handed to you in training tomorrow. Be prepared for that.”

‘Oh, hell.’ Sam whimpered as he watched his friend stalk out the room, probably to go give another very scary lecture.

“Well, that was entertaining.” Clint said as he appeared out of nowhere, hanging upside down from a grappling hook from the ceiling. He was eating some chips without a crumb dropping; he had an amazing talent at eating things in awkward positions. He also kept a lot of snacks hidden up high where it was a struggle for most everyone else to get to. Selfish prick.

“Glad you were entertained from your weird, creepy perch of the shadows.” Sam used his middle finger to motion up to the rafters. “God, he was pissed.”

“Aww, Mr. Rogers upset with you?” Clint teased.

“Hey man, that is a massive double-whammy. I grew up with Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood and I don’t appreciate thinking he’s upset with me too.” Sam sulked. “Now I’m going to get destroyed in practice.”

“Yeah, I heard. He’s real mad to force you to train after a fight.” Clint pressed a button and his wire slowly started to reel back, pulling him up to his hiding spot. “I look forward watching that.”

“You creepy-ass bird! You’re _not_ invited!”

“Then you’re _not_ invited to the hang-out tonight. Too bad. It’s a killer Indian place.” Clint gave a friendly wave and disappeared.

“B-But I like Indian food.” Sam sulked.

“Then I’ll like watching your ass handed to you tomorrow!” Clint responded from the shadows.

Out in the hall, Steve was making his way to the sitting room, ready to enjoy some reading. He needed to decompress or he was going to destroy something. He popped his head in Natasha’s room on the way. “How is she?”

“Doing fine. She has to stay at the vet’s for a while.” Nat responded from her closet. “How much does Stark love me?”

“Probably not enough to accept a puppy. But,” Steve shrugged and went to her library wall. The two of them enjoyed exchanging books. Be it physical or through their tablets. It helped they had similar reading tastes. “You may as well ask. I’ve always wanted a dog. It would be nice to have one at least here at the big property.”

Natasha popped her head out of her closet. “You’re asking him then. He can’t say no to you. Especially since you want her.”

“This ploy of using me to get things from Tony is growing old.”

“Not for me.” Natasha hummed and came out in her bra and panties. Apparently she gave up finding something to change into. “It’s because of you I now have too many options in my closet. Since I, of course, am your best friend for life, I got the best birthday presents ever.”

“I was there when he gave you the gift card. How much was on there again?”

“Ten thousand. Still got some left on this bad boy.” She pulled it out of nowhere, or somewhere he didn’t bother thinking about, and fanned herself. “You and I should buy out a Barnes and Noble.”

Steve laughed, “It’s cool out. Wear your shredded jeans and biker jacket.”

“Oh, nice choice.” She trounced back into her closet to pull on the clothes he suggested. “How did you get so fashion forward?”

“You’re my best friend and Tony Stark, fashion diva, is my mate.”

“Oh right, right. It was because of us that you dropped your Old McDonald attire. Did you know the first day you came in wearing jeans Tony nearly creamed his pants?” She came back out pulling a simple top over her head, the jacket around her waist. “He dropped a credit card in my hand and demanded I go out and take you shopping.”

Steve paused his search through her library. “You said Fury told you to do that so I was integrated into society better.”

“And you believed that he would actually spend funds on your wardrobe. Ha.”

He sulked. “I guess you couldn’t tell me Tony had a crush on me at the time.”

“I would’ve but he blackmailed me with boots and a lifetime supply of Ben & Jerry’s.”

“I don’t think that was you being blackmailed so much as he was.” Steve finally settled on a book to pull out and looked it over. “Don’t mention that to Scott. Though he was fired, he’s still weirdly loyal to Baskin Robbins. Of course that may be because they apologized to him by making him their focused Avenger.”

“What is his flavor again? Chocolate ants or something?” She scoffed. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Our ice-cream war won’t include you. You can still use us to get all that you want.”

“That’s all I ask. Ok, which do you suggest?”

“This one.” Natasha handed over a book from her nightstand. “Just finished it last night.”

“Oh yay,” Steve laughed as he looked at the cover of a scantily clad woman being held by an even more scantily clad man in a kilt. “Smut.”

“The best smut. Epic smut. Vision really likes this author.” She grinned at Steve’s look. “Originally it was for research since he was all new to the whole…body to body stuff. Then he just grew to appreciate the writing. I’m thinking we start a book club.”

“Once a month all the Avengers sit and discuss,” he turned the cover to her, “Be Still, My Highlander?” He grinned. “You know, I think I’d like to see that. We’ll bring it up tonight at dinner.” 

“Perfect! Now, you go on and get started on that. I got some makeup to attend to. What do you think, smoky-hue or the ‘you stupid male, there is no way this is natural’-hue?”

“Smoky since you’re going with the biker look. See you at dinner.” He waved and started to dive into the book. Huh, Nat was right…the writing was really good. What on earth did a kraken have anything to do with a highlander? Well, now Steve had to know.

He was in the sitting area and on the couch without really knowing it. All of a sudden a woman from the twenty-first century was in Scotland and the highlander was in lust but couldn’t get distracted because he was on a quest to take down his magical uncle. It was a fun and fascinating story.

And had a thing for cocky, dark-haired men. And this highlander, Ferguson, was all that and more. Steve secretly hoped he grew a beard sometime in the novel.

Speaking of cocky, bearded men…Steve tilted a brow at his mate who was hovering in a corner, looking all sad and lonely. He sighed and without closing his book lifted up his arms. Tony jumped and was snuggling into his lap instantly.

“How long have you been watching me?”

“Since you put Sam in his place.” Tony’s answer was muffled, his face in Steve’s thighs. “Possibly before, though.”

“Ah, so you heard everything I said to him?”

“Maybe.”

“And you know that went to you too?”

“Maybe.”

Steve clamped his mouth shut and continued to read. Whoa, now there were trolls and the woman, Catherine, was possibly the perfect sacrifice to stop the kraken and the evil uncle. Oh no, what was Ferguson going to do? Hell, he was only on the second chapter!

“You still mad at me?” Tony whimpered as he snuggled into Steve’s lap.

“I seem to always be mad at you.” Steve retorted evenly and turned the page of his book. 

“I honestly don’t know if I should apologize.” Tony paused and nodded. “No, I know I do. I disrespected your gender out there. I was sexist and I turned into a raving alpha.”

“I hear a but in that.”

Tony pressed his nose into Steve’s stomach. “But I’ve never liked us being out in the field anyway. You especially. I can’t apologize for wanting the love of my life safe. I can’t…I can’t even start to imagine the idea of losing you. When I do…I-I get…I can’t breathe and the arc,” he winced. "It burns...Steve, Steve..."

“Hey, stop that.” Steve put his book aside and pressed his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I get it. I do. I’m the same with you. I’d prefer you to be safe in your lab, tinkering with things then anywhere around danger. But I can’t stop you from doing what you think is right. I can’t, and won’t control your life.”

“I want to do that with you though.”

“Think that’s the Alpha in you talking?”

“No. Maybe. I can’t really separate myself from being an Alpha like you can with being an Omega. I’ve always been aware of it and it’s always been apart of my life. It’s just different with you.” Tony tried to push Steve’s cotton shirt up so he could make contact with the skin. “All I know is that I want to put everything I adore in a bubble and keep it at my side where I can take care of it. You’re mega special, of course, but I do this with everyone.”

“We all are aware of that.” Steve smiled at his mate now. He always tried to smile and make light of Ultron if the topic ever came up. No one blamed Tony for being manipulated and over-protective. He was pack-Alpha and he wanted to keep his family safe. “But you gotta learn to ease up a little. Or at least talk to us when you feel the twitch.”

Tony sulked and continued to hug Steve like a lifeline.

“Also, try not to bring my gender into it ever again.” Steve bonked him on the head. It was gentle but it was a warning. “That should never be an issue when fighting. You want to argue cause you love me, ok, sure. It’s understandable. But not because I’m an Omega. I warned you from the start I won’t allow you to treat me different outside the bedroom because of it.”

“I guess you did.” Tony closed his eyes and found he could easily drift off. He always felt a lot calmer in everything about himself when he and Steve were close and somewhere safe and theirs. Like his hyperactive mind was given the best herbal-tea imaginable and his muscles would lax better than being in a hot shower. “I don’t think I can stop. Not so easily.”

“We’ll work on it. We’re only about three months into the mating. It’s just something slightly new. But I will punch you any time you make a remark like that again.”

“So I best have my suit on if I have to bring the topic up. Got it.”

“Oh, you’re more than welcome to leave it off. See if those muscles you like to brag about can do anything.”

Tony laughed weakly, “Yeah, no my dear. I know for a fact I’ll die. I have no plans on making you a widow.”

Steve paused and gave him another pet on the head. “Well, I’d appreciate that. And I promise the same to you. Better?”

“Not really, but it’s a start.” Tony inhaled some of Steve’s scent before he flipped over to look at his mate better. “Ooh, getting ideas, love?” He teased as he plucked the book away.

“No. I’m reading it for the story.” Steve gently pushed him.

“For the story. Right.” Tony read over the summary, frowned, and then read over the first two pages. “What the hell is a kraken doing in Scotland?”

“No one knows yet.”

“And she’s from the University of Florida? I thought this was taking place in the seventeen hundreds. In Scotland.”

“It is.”

Tony paused and handed the book back. “Read it to me.”

“I’m not reading smut out loud.”

“But I want to know!”

“Then read it yourself. After,” Steve went back to the page he left off of. “I finish it.”

“ _Steeeeveee_.” Tony wailed.

“Tony. No…” Steve paused in his scold and looked down at his mate with a twinkle in his eye. “Pack-Alpha,” he cooed and all of Tony was up and ready to listen to what his mate had to say. “Let Nat keep the puppy and we’ll read this tonight and see if we can get any ideas from it.”

Good lord, his mate was positively evil. And delicious. And perfect. Goodness, so perfect. With a perfect mouth that would soon be whispering seductive things. Tony groaned at the thought. What did his mate ask for in return? It didn’t matter, he’d get whatever he wanted if Tony got to hear his Captain America read smut.

“Oh, good god, yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

-o-

“You said yes.” Steve hummed as he slipped on his sneakers. “Queen Annie is now the newest Avenger.”

Tony was moping on the couch, realizing far too late he’d lost. “But it’s a _dog_ , Steve.”

“Well, a puppy actually.” Steve corrected as he pulled on the tongue of his shoes to get them comfortable. “I think it’s a good idea, anyway. It’d be nice to have a dog on the compound. It’ll also be another kernel of truth to provide Peter’s aunt when he comes to visit. Dog-sitting or whatnot. Though," he tied up the laces, "I am pretty positive she knows who he is. I'm surprised she hasn't locked him up.”

“Hmph.” Tony crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling as if the turn of events were all its doing. “It’s going to be a mess.”

“She, Tony.” Steve corrected again. “And if you want to take back your word, fine. But you’re the one who is telling Nat.”

Tony shot up. “That isn’t fair at all!”

“You’re the pack-Alpha. You’d have to be the one to say yes or no regardless.” Steve smirked. “Not my fault you’re so scared of her.”

“Everyone is scared of her. Anyone who isn’t is a complete moron.”

Steve shrugged; that fact was impossible to deny. Natasha was without a doubt the most feared Avenger. He still was not going to let Tony off the hook. “You know if you send me as the messenger she’ll see it as cowardice and still kill you.”

Tony gave off a long whine and flopped dramatically back on the couch. “That’s really not fair.”

“Too bad.” Steve grinned. “You’re a pack-Alpha.”

“Fuck you.” Tony muttered.

“You will later.” Steve promised and then went back to his book ignoring the obvious heart-eyes his mate gave him. “I said later Tony.” He warned when it looked like the man was about to pounce. “We’re not doing it here and getting caught _again_.”

“What’s wrong with a little voyeurism amongst friends?”

Steve leveled him with a look. “No.”

“You’re no fun.” 

“I can live with that.”

Tony sulked. 

Steve smiled and looked down at his watch. He expected the family to start showing up from their individual hiding-holes any second. None of them would risk tardiness when it concerned food.

In fact, from the loud thumps it sounded like one of their first friend was heading over. By how loud the movement was they already knew who it was before the doors opened and a god of thunder appeared.

“Greetings shield-brothers!” Thor exclaimed as he came into the room with a large basket in each large arm. 

Steve gave Thor a smile, “Hey. You joining us for dinner tonight?”

“Indeed. Clint has informed me it will be most pleasant. Indian, I believe. I’ve not tried enough Midgard food and look forward to this experience.” The god beamed. He was always excited about new things. It was quite endearing.

“We look forward to having you then.” Steve said, meaning it. It felt like Thor was gone from the group far too often, but that was life when a friend was a warrior prince to a world that looked over many. Funny how normal that sounded in his head.

“Apologies for not joining you in the fight. I heard it was fun though not the most exciting. Hopefully, next time I can join in.” He sat the two baskets down before Steve and Tony on the coffee-table. “But, that is not important. I bring you gifts.”

“Gifts?” Tony jumped forward, always ready to be pampered.

“Indeed. It is customary for gifts to be shared amongst loved-ones once a mate is claimed. I was unable to put together something proper for you by your wedding due to some family matters.” No one had pried as of yet, but, somehow, Bruce heard that Thor was trying to get reconnected with his estranged brother since it was about to be the anniversary of their mother’s death.

“But, if you would still take it, I wish to express my happiness for the both of you.”

“Well, wow, Thor. That is wonderful of you. Thanks.” Steve took a curious peek into he baskets as well. “There sure is a lot of…?”

“Meats! As an Omega you must be taken care of for the many rounds of love-making I am sure Stark is putting you through.” 

“Damn straight he does.”

“ _Tony_.” Steve flushed. He wished people would stop talking about what happened between the two of them in the bedroom. 

“These foods are the best for energy and fertility.” Thor pointed.

“Gimme.” Tony frantically unwrapped what looked like a piece of jerky and shoved it into Steve’s mouth.

“Tohay!” Steve gagged.

“Hush and eat.”

“Plenty of oils too. Good for the skin and makes for enjoyable penetration.” Thor continued and Steve choked.

“Pocketing that for later.” Tony beamed as he picked up a small vial and placed it in his jeans.

“I have also gathered desserts that are associated with romance from home, plenty of herbs that are also useful for stamina and child bearing, and other herbs that are best used in bathing.” Thor went through the whole basket, which had other embarrassing things like collars some Alphas used on Omegas (and boy did Tony’s eyes light up on that), toys (which nearly made Steve choke again), and scents that were supposed to make Omegas a bit more compliant (Steve swore he was going to chunk that out). 

Luckily there were some other items, normal non-sexual items, which were for each of them personally.

Thor had brought Steve some very beautiful hand crafted brushes that were made of a wood Steve was positive didn’t exist on earth and some sort of technology…thingy for Tony. The genius instantly gushed and started to play with it, asking Thor all sorts of excited questions and going into a language artsy-Steve really could not comprehend.

Steve just ignored them to look over his paints and finish chewing the meat. It was pretty good and not nearly as dry and gummy as regular jerky. He may not be against eating some more of it despite its ‘sexy’ intent. However, it did make him remember he was starving and wished everyone would hurry up. 

“How does everyone fair?” Thor finally asked, halting the science-talk.

“They should all be out soon so you can ask them yourself, big guy.” Tony was looking over his new goodies in awe. His brown eyes clearly showed signs of obsession and Steve had a feeling he’d need to put on his seductive pants in the near future to drag the scientist out of the lab to eat and sleep. “But overall, seems like everyone is good.”

“And,” Thor began pleasantly, “no…uh, new members to join us?”

Steve paused in his paintbrush observation to look at the two. He understood exactly what Thor was getting at and it made his stomach flip a little. Tony gave him a small look, one of apology and interest, before he turned back to Thor.

“Not at the moment, no. But apparently Wanda and Vision are talking about having their own. Probably adoption considering...” Tony motioned to his crotch area remembering how Vision wasn’t quite built like others.

“Wonderful!” Thor grinned eagerly. “I look forward to playing the role of uncle for younglings soon. You all must keep me informed. Children are bigger reasons to celebrate than unions back home.”

“We certainly will, L’Oreal.” Tony promised.

Steve sighed. Yep, Tony was throwing those big brown puppy-eyes at him again. Steve mouthed back, “let’s talk about it tonight” and the ecstatic expression on the Alpha’s face made Steve feel gooey inside. Talking about it wouldn’t be _too_ scary, he decided. He had handled far scarier emotional talk the past few months. Another one should be simple.

“Of course as head-Alpha you are taking great care of our dear Omega?” Thor asked in complete seriousness.

From the couch Steve threw his hands up to the sky in exasperation. Gooey-feeling gone.

“Yes. My Omega is safe and well.”

Now Steve’s hands fell back down on his face and he gave a silent groan. “You’re all _stupid_.”

“We’re all Alphas looking over you, love.” Tony reminded.

“Indeed. We need to make sure our amazing Omega and leader is looked after.” Thor crossed his massive arms over his massive chest. “It is a serious task.”

“Right, right.” Tony jumped eagerly. “Speaking of looking after, Thor…how are Omegas treated up in Asgard? Pampered? Spoiled? Not anywhere near a battlefield?” He asked hopefully. 

“Tony.” Steve warned.

“Not near a battlefield? You mean not fight?” Thor blinked and then burst out laughing. He slapped his hand over his thigh and wiped a tear from his eye. “What ridiculousness! Of course Omegas fight. We’d never prevent anyone from dying with honor on the battlefield. Nor would we ever overlook some of the most prized fighters gifted to us. Omegas are usually the fiercest of all warriors.”

“Oh?” Steve gave Tony a pointed look.

“Oh.” Tony’s shoulders slumped and his bottom lip stuck out.

“I believe you people call it ah,” he looked thoughtful before nodding in memory. “Mama-bear style. Omegas may not always be as strong as Alphas but they’re the most willing to bite jugulars apart should someone hurt one of their own.” He beamed in pride. “I have many Omegas under my charge and the foes they vanquish always suffer greatly.”

“How interesting.” Steve smirked some more as Tony pouted.

“Oh yes, Steve must come to one of the Omega-training sessions. They’re brilliant. I have so many stories to share! Yes, yes, I cannot fathom why I haven’t shared them before.” His fist clenched as the idea of warrior-talk filled his soul. “I now have great stories to share over our feast tonight. Ah! My metal-warrior friend, Barnes!” Thor roared in excitement as he finally saw Bucky enter into the kitchen ready for the night out.

“Oh god, not you.” Bucky whimpered before he was brutally crushed in a massive bear hug. “GAK!”

“Barnes, come! We must go and get the rest for this feast! I have so many tales to share now and our dear Omega needs his nutrients.” He held Bucky in one arm like he was a football. “Clint has also said we must prepare ourselves for a Curry Challenge. A _challenge_ , Barnes!”

Bucky could not say anything as his ribs started to pop.

Thor, the loveable man, had taken it to heart when he learned the depths of brutality Bucky had suffered through. He found it a personal calling to look after the wounded warrior and assist him through friendship…which usually called for intense hugs, intense drinking, and intense brawling.

Steve knew Bucky adored it and Thor was quickly becoming one of Bucky’s best friends. But that didn’t soften the fact that he was usually in terrible, terrible pain after a “friendship outing” with the god of thunder.

Steve loved it and hoped Bucky's ribs popped.

“We’ll return with the rest.” Thor promised as he walked into the large homestead to find the rest of the Avengers. Bucky just looked at them pleadingly but Steve simply smiled and waved him off. It was nice to laugh at the bastard every once in a while.

The moment the door closed the smile dropped off Steve’s face and he turned on Tony with plenty of anger. “Really, Tony? You were trying to get Thor on your side to not let me fight?”

Tony looked sheepish. “It doesn’t hurt to hear everyone’s side about it.”

“And yet you keep ignoring the most important side about this issue; mine.” Steve growled. “I’m not going to stop fighting.”

“I know, I know. I just…wanted to check on it?”

“No.”

The inventor’s shoulders slumped. “Sorry.”

“You’re running out of ‘sorrys’. I can’t keep forgiving you for being a moron.” Steve rubbed his head. He found he was doing this far more than usual. “We need to figure this out or we’re going to constantly fight.”

“More so than usual?”

“Yeah, more so than usual.” Steve didn’t want to smile. Dammit, why did he love this stupid, stubborn man and his witty sarcastic ways? He couldn’t melt over this. “I’m serious. We need to get this under control. I won’t get pushed around and guilted by you.”

“What about if I cute you to do what I want?”

“I thought you were a big, strong Alpha and didn’t like to be described as cute?”

“If it’s by you and you remember I am still hot and masculine then I’m all for it.”

Steve pursed his lips. “Tony.”

“Ugh, don’t give me that look.” Tony groaned. “Fine, fine. You’re right. Sorry. Ugh, I don’t…” he rubbed his face a bit and sighed. “I can’t seem to get this under control.”

“I’m not even sure why you want it anyway.”

“So you can be safe?” Tony threw him a ‘no-duh’ look.

“But other then that. Don’t you’d think you’d grow bored of me if I was domesticated?” Steve had wanted to ask it in a meaningful way but it came out softer and more nervous than he’d wanted.

“Darling,” Now Tony had a warning tone. “You’re perfect the way you are. You’re not thinking that you’re a terrible, unworthy Omega again. Right?”

“No, no. I’m just trying to make a point. That I’m Steve because I fight.”

“No, you’re Steve because you’re stubborn, intelligent, hot-tempered, _already_ domestic, and kind. Fighting is something you do because you’re Steve. Not vice-versa.” He pulled at Steve’s bangs and made note to set up a haircut appointment for the Omega. He always loved it when the blond-hair was spiky. Steve did too but he tended to try and do it on his own because it saved money.

That statement always practically made Tony laugh himself stupid and then go withdraw a couple of grand to leave on Steve’s side of the bed as a reminder of who he was married to.

Really, save money. Ha! Who even does that?

“You think I’m domesticated already?” Steve scowled. 

“You keep using that world like you mean it as a house-cat.” Tony paused and stared at him. “Please, _please_ , don’t tell me olden-days people treated you like house-cats.”

“Uh…”

“Holy fuck.”

“We were just meant to be, you know,” Steve shrugged. “Barefoot and pregnant all the time. We shouldn’t go out much unless it was to take the children to school or get food. Maybe take part in an occasional tea club or go to events with our partners.”

“Holy fuck.” Tony buried his face in his hands again. “That…that is _not_ what I want or meant.”

“Oh.”

“I just don’t like you fighting, love. I don’t like seeing you hurt. You’ve already done so much fighting and I just want…some days I just want us to be us and safe.”

Steve nodded. He understood that a lot. Sometimes being a soldier just started to wear his soul down and he just wanted normalcy without bloodshed and villains and waking up in the middle of the night because of a doomsday device.

“And, ok, yes, the idea of you safe, pregnant, and barefoot is sexy. But so is the idea of you riding for a few hours on your motorcycle, teaching an art class, picking arm wrestling matches, and cheating in a drinking contest at a bar. Not keeping you forever locked in one room...” Tony paused. “Despite what I say when we have sex. That’s just for our sexy-times and something to maybe try when we’re adventurous one weekend.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked again and his shoulders relaxed a bit. “So it’s primarily about fighting?”

“Yes. I mean, yeah, during certain time of cycles I’m going to get a little more jealous than normal and I’ll say some dark things about locking you up to have my way with you but you’ve started saying things like that yourself. It’s…it’s still ok, right?” Tony checked, looking a little panicked.

“Yes!” Steve said quickly. “Yes, I like that. I like all of that a lot. But within the bedroom. Just not…out here.” He motioned to their home. “I want to still be Steve out here and Omega with you in private.”

“I can do that. Totally can. No problems.”

“Really?” Steve’s brow rose.

“Ok, so not _really_ -really. But I can get better. I think.” Tony winced. “Maybe.”

Steve sighed and shook his head with a smile. “You’re an overprotective idiot.”

“But your overprotective idiot.”

“That’s exactly right.” Steve kissed his mate and smiled.

Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist possessively and Steve gave him another kiss then frowned. “But you really think I’m already domestic?”

“Please, Cap.” Tony smirked. “You’re almost as domestic as Vision. We just need to get you old-man sweaters and you are golden. You’ve always been the one to cook, clean, and look after all of us. Wow, the more I look back now the more obvious it is that you’re an Omega.”

Steve sulked. “I apparently wasn’t that obvious.”

“Don’t remind me. I’m still suffering from the lost years.” Tony huffed. “But thinking about it…yeah you were obvious. You’ve folded the team’s shirts with DUM-E. You’ve used the Internet as a source for sauce recipes and research which detergent is the best. You read a book of fluff a week. Your favorite movies consist of everything Disney. You draw monkeys in band uniforms or me—yeah, I’ve looked through your sketchbook.” All of a sudden his smug face turned soft and full of Alpha adoration. “They’re wonderful. Want me to get you more paints? Want me to get you a gallery? I can buy the Mona Lisa for you. I can pose naked for you too.”

Steve shook his head, mildly pleased he wasn’t the only one who got a little loopy. Though he felt like that should be proof enough that he was fine as an Omega in the field since Tony’s obsession was about to make him spend his entire fortune on Steve. “And none of these could be where I’m from or my history? It all falls under domestic Omega stereotype?”

Tony shrugged and shook off the lovesick. “Of course it has to do with who you are. You’re a soldier so you take care of the people around you. You were apparently a perfectionist since the womb and you need your nest to match that. And I get it. You’ve seen terrible, hard shit all your life. Of course your recreational hobbies and media binging would consist of soft, sweet things. But you gotta admit, sweetie, they also fall into the realm of Omega-ness.”

“Well...well fine.” Steve really couldn’t think of a proper argument with that. Was there a counter for it? There had to be. Just to wipe off Tony’s smug face. Nothing popped in his head though. He needed food. Once his metabolism wasn’t exploding his brain he could put his Alpha back in his place.

“Alrighty, love-birds. Please remove body parts out of other body-parts, thank you.” Clint ordered as he came in the room and followed closely by the rest. Apparently Thor really did go to corral everyone in the compound. “We have innocents present.”

Natasha smacked him upside the head. “You’re probably the least pure soul on this site.”

“Who said I meant me?” Clint rubbed the back of his head. “Ow, Nat.”

“Clearly he was meaning me. Cause with this face I’m clearly not getting any.” Bucky retorted as he rubbed his not-so-sexy-gruff-jaw. He was still stuck in Thor’s arms as he did this but apparently he could now breathe. Steve found that a pity.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re so ugly you made Thanos slap his own mama or something. Come onnn,” Clint huffed and bounced. “It’s Curry Time!” 

“We’ve been waiting on you for about forty-minutes, princess Merida.” Tony snapped back. “You don’t get to be all fussy for time now.”

“I had to make sure I look gorgeous tonight. Not like it takes much work but, you know, I need to keep up appearances.”

“Were you preening yourself or something, big bird?”

“Hey,” Clint pointed a not very menacing finger. “Shut-up.”

“You can’t tell the pack-Alpha to shut-up. So _you_ shut-up, Legolas.” 

“Tony, shut-up.”

“Yes, Steve-baby.” 

-o-

The night was another disaster as most night-outs with the Avengers were.

Their Indian-cuisine destination was already all over the news and probably had at least the next four months booked full of patrons.

The Avengers were, once again, YouTube sensations and Steve knew Fury was probably smashing his head against an expensive window at the sight of it. It’d probably get to a few million views before the end of the week.

Hard not to watch a seven-minute video of the Avengers try to beat each other bloody for dairy drinks, their faces streaked with tears and snot, as they gagged over their enflamed mouths. It was a massive hit before they even made it back home to collapse in agony, tummy-aches galore.

They all loathed Clint and his introduction to the Soul Cruncher Curry Challenge.

“I anf veel ma out,” Sam whimpered, sucking on a piece of ice. 

Bucky was beating people off his arm. It was probably the coolest item in the room and he was not willing to share it to comfort painfully enflamed skin. His lips were lipstick red, swollen, and he kept sniffling. 

Steve was kicking himself as his stomach gurgled. Say the word challenge and he was eager to do something stupid. Like fight for the chance at being the first to bite the curry and then proceed to eat a few more just because he was Captain America and he can do what he wanted. He thanked his serum that was already assisting with healing but he knew he’d never forget the agony

He was also dealing with Tony who was trying not to vomit while simultaneously stroking Steve’s belly gently. He may or may not have been sobbing into Steve’s chest in agony.

Scott was still in the bathroom puking. Apparently he was destined to vomit after each outing.

Wanda and Vision were clearly in agony but handled it like rather normal people. Steve was very glad it was a school night and Peter could not come or there would be hell to pay from his aunt.

Clint was wisely hiding up in the rafters away from angry eyes. He’d probably be up there a few days. Smart thinking since Natasha was on the prowl for blood. Luckily, he still had his snacks. Steve did not want to imagine what he did when he needed to use the restroom. 

Thor was the only one without much of a reaction, god-tongue and stomach and all, and Bruce avoided the spice due to Hulk and was the one responsible for filming and uploading the video. He was still recording everything from a safe corner of the room.

“Ma tonf,” Sam continued to wail.

“Lord, just let Wilson make-out with your arm, Barnes. We all know you need some loving. It’ll stop his whines.” Tony snapped 

“My arm isn’t meant for that.” Bucky sniffed and wiped his nose for the third time in twenty seconds. “Besides, it’s attached to me. I don’t want curry-breath all over my space. I’m trying not to puke as it is.”

“What a selfish ass you are, tripod.”

“Your nicknames are insulting and weak, Stark.”

“Says the damsel we’ve had to save four times, Barnes.”

“Oh, ow.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m in physical pain from that.”

“What a pathetic idiot. Burning to a crisp from a few words. How did you even become an Avenger?”

“Because the pussy in front of me can’t say no when someone with a big chest and sad blue eyes looks at him.” 

“Yeah, well,” Tony snuggled deeper against Steve’s chest. “I can’t complain considering where I am. I don’t see you nose deep in a pair of glorious breasts.”

Steve sighed.

“Ow you e-even tak now?” Sam moaned. His tongue felt swollen.

“I was insulted so I needed to come to my own honor’s defense.” Bucky noted.

“Cause he doesn’t have a Steve to do it for him. Unlike me.”

“He’s not coming to your defense now, Stark.”

“He will eventually, Barnes.”

“Congrats. You both are highly aware of the other’s last name.” Rhodey moped from the floor. It was so cool and there was so much space and he felt worse than when he drank eight shots on freshmen night all those years ago. “Just shut-up. Ugh,” he cradled his head. “Can a person get a hangover from heat?”

“It certainly feels like it.” Scott muttered as he staggered out of the bathroom, cradling his chest and stomach. “I think I’m gonna sit down.”

“Better be on your own piece of the floor cause I’m not sharing.” Rhodey warned though was positive he had no strength to do anything against Scott.

“And you better not have destroyed the plumbing in there.” Tony warned.

“I always feel so much love with you guys.” Scott huffed as he slowly, almost as if his bones would break otherwise, sat down. “Ahh, if I ever made a comment against marble floors before I take it all back. So nice.” And he made a face plant to rub his heated skin against it.

“Stop humping my floor! Do you know what it’s made of?”

“Heaven.” Scott whimpered. 

“Ugh, FRIDAY, remind me that I’ll need to disinfect the floor tomorrow.”

“Will do, sir. Might I recommend you all go to your apartments and take in some quiet time? I’ll have anti-acids ready for each of you.”

“Can you get a robot to come drag me away? Cause I don’t think I can move.” Scott muttered from the kiss-fest with the floor.

“I’ll have DUM-E sent up for you, Mr. Lang.” FRIDAY promised.

“You’re an angel.”

“You are too kind, Mr. Lang.”

“Stop flirting with my AI, bug-face.” Tony grouched.

Thor pouted, “You all are done for the night? But it is not yet the midnight hour.”

“Sorry,” Steve smiled sheepishly. “It seems we all overdid it with the food. But we’ll make it up to you in the morning. I’ll make my banana chocolate chip pancakes for you.”

That got attention from a lot of people and Steve could see plenty of figurative tales wagging.

“Alright, I’ll make it for everyone. If everyone’s stomach can handle it...”

“Everyone can suck up curry-hangovers for those pancakes.” Rhodey promised. “I’d probably eat them if you placed them in front of me now. I’d die afterwards, of course, but I’d do it.”

“I agree!” Thor grinned, his pout-fest tampered with the promise of more food. “We shall continue the fun over breakfast once you all get a better handle over yourselves. I must not underestimate the delicacies of the mortal’s gut.”

“I do believe he just called us all weak.” Bucky muttered.

“Well, you can’t really blame him.” Bruce chuckled from his safety point. “You all were quite pathetic.”

“Fuck you.” Clint called from his safety zone.

“I’d appreciate it if you came down and said that to my face.” Bruce grinned as he moved his phone from the rafters to the redhead who was in full Black Widow-mode. “Natasha here is ready to hear what you have to say too.”

“Yeah,” she hissed as she glared up in the shadows. “Come down here and share some words with me, Barton.”

“Shutting up now.” Clint squeaked.

“Still not enough to save your ass.” She warned and then silently, and angrily, stalked out of the room and down to her apartment.

“Yeah, you are so boned.” Scott laughed which turned to crying as his chest started to burn again. “Oh thank god, DUM-E,” he said with far too much longing for the robot as it whirled up to his side. “Whisk me away to bed and secluded suffering.”

The little robot gave a friendly buzz and grabbed Scott’s pants and dragged him down the hall.

“Fare-thee-well, folks.” Scott waved. He was completely limp on the venture to bed.

“Come along, Barnes! I shall help you and Wilson to bed since we all are neighbors.” Thor offered and hoisted both men over his shoulders, ignoring their miserable groans, and nearly skipped off. “Good night, my shield-brothers.”

“Oh, god, stop bouncing, please. I can’t take it.” Barnes begged.

“My tounfff!” Sam continued to wail.

“I’ll be the last to go,” Bruce warned. “I think I have some editing to these videos I need to take care of.”

“You are a very cruel man.” Wanda, who had felt rather fain the whole time and was keeping her head down to avoid nausea, grunted. “Who knew you had it in you?”

Bruce just grinned and waved as Vision picked his wife up and floated off to their rooms. He’d make sure to send a pint of ice cream the next morning since the woman was almost as terrifying as Natasha and he did not wish to be on her bad side.

The small remaining few managed to get up and leave on their own. Rhodey was in so much pain he was limping, something he had not done in a long time, and made Tony swear to put in some jetpacks in his prosthetic back so he never had to walk again.

“Pepper is going to kill me.” Tony muttered. “Each time I’m caught on camera I feel her need to castrate me grows.”

“Fury will probably do the same to me.” Steve comforted his mate and helped him up. “Need a lift?”

“Yes,” Tony sniffled and jumped on Steve’s back. “I can feel all my _insides_ , Steve. I don’t think I’m supposed to feel that.”

“I don’t think you are either. Night Bruce.” Steve called out to the mad-scientist.

“Night you two!” Bruce waved, still cackling to himself. He was playing the video of the brawl over and over again. “Oh, there is already a remix up.”

“He’s getting too much pleasure over our suffering.” Tony moped, very betrayed by his science-brother.

“He lives with us. Evilness was bound to rub off on him eventually.”

“My mate isn’t evil.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “This is a familiar conversation. Fine, not my evilness but my…brattiness.”

“There we go.” His nose snuggled against Steve’s ear. “Hey, you’re still going to read me smut tonight, right?” Tony pleaded as he clung to Steve’s back.

“Tony, I do believe if we have any fun activities you’re going to puke.” Steve warned, carrying his mate like a backpack.

“It’d be worth it.”

“It’ll probably be all over me so, no, no it would not be worth it. That will have to wait till tomorrow just like Thor’s fun.”

“B-But…but I want it!”

“Tony, we’re not going to have sex and then have you vomit. We’ll do it in the morning once you feel better.” Steve could feel the pout radiating from his back and sighed. “We can talk tonight, if you want, about…well, you know…”

“Kids?” The pout was instantly gone. “Really?”

“If you can stay awake and you’re not groaning in misery, yes.”

“Yes!” Tony squeezed Steve in an embrace that was both excited and comforting. “Yes. Let’s talk about it tonight.”

Steve smiled to himself and tried not to feel excited and terrified about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of mindless crack and fluff. Hope it's enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> More to the story of Alpha-Tony and Omega-Steve! I plan for this one to possibly be one of the light-hearted pieces in the collection. It'll just have a big focus on the family being idiots together, with plenty of Tony/Steve loving bits. I hope to bring up some issues Steve has faced/is facing but most everything will be presented with humor and fluff, despite the fact some items should be considered serious (like Steve's role in a fight) but I didn't want to go down a serious route with that.


End file.
